1. Field
The present embodiments generally relate to systems and methods for deasphalting hydrocarbons and upgrading products therefrom. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and methods for upgrading asphaltenes using gasification.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solvent de-asphalting (“SDA”) processes have been used to treat heavy hydrocarbons. Traditional refinery distillation processes separate light hydrocarbon compounds from incoming feedstocks, leaving a large volume of residuum (“residual oil”) that is primarily heavy hydrocarbons. SDA processes have been used to treat the heavy hydrocarbons with a solvent to generate asphaltene and de-asphalted oil (“DAO”) products. The asphaltene and DAO products are typically treated and/or processed into useful products.
One upgrading method for the asphaltene product is gasification. Gasification of the asphaltene product produces a synthesis gas (“syngas”) which is primarily hydrogen, carbon monoxide, carbon dioxide, and water. Typical gasification techniques used prevent potentially more valuable lighter hydrocarbons (e.g. C2-C20) from being recovered from the asphaltene product as gasification converts the hydrocarbon compounds which make up the asphaltene product to syngas, rather than more valuable lighter hydrocarbons.
Thus, a need exists for improved systems and methods for upgrading asphaltenes using gasification.